


Checkmate

by chaineddove



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/pseuds/chaineddove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shindou decides he and Touya need to have non-go-related fun together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkmate

It is part of Shindou’s plan for them to branch out and do things other than Go – which really translates to a plan to make Akira as miserable as possible. So far, the plan has included bowling (Akira nearly broke his wrist and had to wear a sling for three days), karaoke (even Shindou had to admit afterward that Akira can not sing to save his life), basketball (he only got near the basket once, and it was only after he accidentally bounced the ball off Shindou’s head), some fighting video game (it took his character exactly three seconds to die), and roller skating (the results were too horrible to describe).

“Okay, so you suck at sports,” Shindou says. “And video games. And music. And _bowling_ , which shouldn’t even be _possible_.” He shakes his head and proclaims, “It’s okay. I’ll think of something else.”

“I really wish you wouldn’t,” Akira tells him, wishing fervently that he could just go home.

“No, seriously, I… ooh, wait, I have the _best_ idea, hold on a second.” Before Akira can stop him, he has thundered out of his room and down the stairs, shouting for his mother.

He returns fifteen minutes later with a dusty box. Akira eyes it warily. “What is that?” he asks, wondering what new humiliation Shindou is about to subject him to.

“It’s only the best idea in the _world_ ,” Shindou says proudly, and sets the box down with a puff of dust, then opens it.

Akira blinks. “Chess?”

Shindou beams. “I thought my dad had this sitting around somewhere. It doesn’t require you to be coordinated. Or in tune. Or anything. You just have to move pieces on a board. You’re good at that.”

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t just insult me,” Akira says with a sigh. “Do you even know how to play chess?”

“Board. Pieces. How hard can it be?” Shindou says blithely.

Akira thinks of all the miserable, uncomfortable moments he has suffered over the last few weeks, and the endless stream of entertainment he has been providing for Shindou, who has occasionally laughed so hard he was unable to stand. He still prefers Go, but…

Akira smiles. “Prepare to _die_.”


End file.
